Lets go to Springer
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Dean get's bored and decides to drag Sam, Cas and Gabriel to Jerry Springer.


Let's go to Springer

Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Jerry Springer

A/N – This is my first fic so be nice. R&R

Dean Winchester is board. He's sitting in a dirty motel room in Stanford, Connecticut with nothing to do but watch television. He was flipping through channels when Sam walked in."I brought pie." He said handing the whole thing to Dean. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said in a board tone. Sam saw by the look on Dean's face and knew he was board. "You okay?" Sam asked sitting next to his brother. "I'm soooo board!" Dean moaned. Dean flipped through channels until he landed on Jerry Springer. "Really, dean?" Sam said giving Dean a weird look. "I like to watch the broads fight." Dean said shrugging. Dean was so focused on the show he almost didn't hear the flutter of wings and the two angels that sat in between him and Sam. "What is this show?" Castiel ask as he sat next to Dean. "I think it's called Jerry Springer." Gabriel said snuggling closer to Sam. "What's the point of it?" Castiel asked. "People go on this show to solve their problems or confess something." Dean said not taking his eyes off of the screen. Then a light bulb went off in Dean's head. "Let's go on Jerry Springer!" Dean exclaimed jumping up. " Why?" Sam asked. "Because I'm board." Dean whined. "What are we gunna say our problem is?" Sam asked. "Well, we could say that I don't like your boy friend." Dean said motioning to Gabriel. " That is a great idea!" Gabriel said totally on board with Dean's plan. "You do know that we'll have to fight it out." Sam said. "Yeah I know, we fight all the time." Dean said shrugging. "Do I have to fight Dean?" Asked Gabriel. "Probably." Sam said. They all looked at Castiel for his opinion. "Well I suppose it will be fun." Castiel said with a small smile. Dean and Gabriel high fived and they all started making a plan for the show.

At the Jerry Springer studio Dean , Sam , Castiel , and Gabriel where back stage getting ready for their turn. They called Dean to the stage to wait for the show to start. As Jerry slid down his stripper pole the audience clapped. "Hello and welcome to the Jerry Springer show." Jerry said to the crowd. "Today we have a young man who says he doesn't like his brothers boyfriend, please welcome Dean Winchester! Jerry said motioning to Dean. "Hello Jerry." Dean said when the audience stopped clapping. "So Dean , why don't you like your brothers boyfriend?" Jerry asked. "Well because he's so annoying every day he has a new trick rigged up somewhere and I'm so sick of it." Dean said. "What kind of tricks?" Jerry asked. "Well he does things like rigging the shower head to pour out melted chocolate instead of water or filling my house with rabid dogs." Dean said. " Wow , now I see. So who's Castiel?" Jerry asked. "That's my boyfriend." Dean said smiling. "Well Castiel is back stage, please welcome Castiel to the show." Jerry said motioning to Castiel as he walked out. "Hello Jerry." Castiel said sitting down next to Dean. "Hello Castiel, now how do you feel about your brother's pranks.?" Jerry asked. "Well I do get tired of having to clean up after him and his tricks but they are funny." Castiel said. "How do you feel about him dating Dean's brother.?" Jerry asked. "Well , they make each other happy so I don't have a problem with it." Castiel said shrugging. "Okay so, who's Sam?" Jerry asked looking at the card. " My brother." Dean said. "Alright, please welcome to the show Sam Winchester." Jerry said. As Sam walked on stage Dean stood up. "Why can't you just be happy and stay out of my love life?" Sam asked walking over to Dean. "I'm sorry Sammy I just don't think he's a very good boyfriend." Dean said. Sam didn't say anything he just charged at Dean ready to fight. As they were fighting the crowd started chanting "JERRY, JERRY!" They were pulled apart by the body guards. "So is Gabriel the boyfriend?" Jerry asked. Sam and Dean both nodded. "Okay he's backstage so please welcome Gabriel to the show." Jerry said. When Gabriel walked on stage he walked up to Sam and kissed him. "Gabriel are you aware that Dean wants his brother to break up with you?" Jerry asked. "Yes but I don't care, Sam is 24 years old, Dean needs to just let him make his own decisions." Gabriel said. Dean ran over and slapped Gabriel only to be hit by Sam. Castiel jumped on Sam's back and pulled him away from Dean. When the body guards finally got them all separated Jerry said " Wow I wouldn't want to spend a holiday at your house." The audience laughed. "You think Gabriel is bad? What about Cas?" Sam said pointing at Castiel. "What about him?" Dean asked. "He's all uptight! At least Gabriel knows how to have fun." Sam said. Dean didn't say anything he just punched Sam in the face. "I agree with Gabriel." Jerry said. "You should let your brother make his own decisions." Jerry said. "Yeah Dean, come on just let it go." Sam said. "Yeah you date my brother and I don't care." Gabriel said pointing at Castiel. "So Dean are you going to let your brother date Gabriel?" Asked Jerry. "I suppose but I won't like it." Dean said. "We'll be right back with Jerry's final thought." A member of the audience said into the microphone.

As all the guest sat on stage Jerry was walking around the audience taking questions and comments. "This is for the older brother who doesn't like his brothers boyfriend, you two can come to my house anytime." Said a lady in the audience. "Not a chance sweet heart!" Gabriel yelled back." After a few women flashed everyone for beads a guy stood up and said "This is for the guy in the trench coat, What kind of name is Castiel?" Castiel yelled back "My parent's where very religious people." Then a very flamboyant guy stood up and said "This is for the little brother , if you don't want you boyfriend I'll take him." "Not a chance." Sam yelled back.

After the show they were all sitting back in the hotel room and watching the Jerry Springer show they were just on and where laughing. "Oh man that was so funny when Castiel jumped on your back." Dean said laughing. " When you two started fighting I was thinking , oh my god they're going to kill each other." Gabriel said. "That was really alarming." Castiel said Sitting on the couch next to Dean. "Next time lets go to Maury." Sam said flopping down on his bed. "But there's no fighting on that show." Dean whined. "That's the point jerk." Sam said. "Bitch." Dean said back.


End file.
